Code: Death Note
by Kazuma-Sama00
Summary: Lelouch Lamerouge a young Britanian boy with amazing powers has been forced into another dimmension. He plans to bring Nunally to this dimmension in hope of making her happy. But he must pass several obsticals to reach his goal. Including Yagami Light!
1. Chapter 1

**Code: Death Note**

**Okay Before I start I will explain that this obviously is a crossover between Code:Geass and Death**

**Note. This takes place in an alternate time period and stuff so yeah. This will contain spoilers so **

**yeah. Enjoy!**

**Prelude**

**Japan, 2018 a.t.b. Japan is being demolished by the Britanian Empire and their war against the black Knights. And**

**at the center of all this chaos and destruction stand two people. One, a brown haired 11 (AKA Japanese) in **

**a white mech suite by the name of Kururugi Suzaku. The other, a Britanian boy standing in a black cape with**

**blood dripping from his forehead, named Lelouch Lamperouge. Once known as Lelouch Vi Britania. They both**

**stand and stare at one another. Finally Suzaku speaks. "Why..." he asks calmly. "Why are you doing this!? You cant**

**be Zero!!" Pausing for a moment Lelouch replies. "It was...it was for Nunally." "Shut Up!" Suzaku snaps in anger.**

**"I...I dont care what I have to do...I will change Britania...and...Nunally will be my-" Just then Lelouch inturupts **

**him by pulling out his gun. Suzaku does the same "Suzaku!!" The two stand off. Once the best of friends are now **

**choosing who lives and who dies. Lelouch shoots first. The bullet misses Suzaku as he jumps in the air and **

**Spin-Zaku's it. Lelouch then takes that opprotunity to run. "Oh no you dont!!" Suzaku screams as he runs after him.**

**Lelouch doesnt know where he can run but all of a sudden the ground crumbles beneath his feet. Lelouch falls so **

**far down that he nearly goes unconcious. Suzaku follows after him. Lelouch gets up and tries to run tothis circular **

**object. Lelouch presses random buttons on the machine and it begins to light up. Meanwhile suzaku tails Lelouch. **

**"As a member of the Britanian army I can not let you escape!!" Suzaku goes to kick Lelouch but Lelouch sucsefully **

**trips him causing him to crash in to numerous boxes that fall on him. Lelouch reacts: "This is my chance!" Lelouch**

**remembers that this circular object is a Britanian Time Machine. He steps in it. Meanwhile, Suzaku finds his way**

**out of the box pile. He sees Lelouch escaping and replies with, "N No!! I must not fail the emperor!" Lelouch takes**

**one final look at his former friend. Then says, "No Suzaku...there's no need...you've already failed yourself..." Suzaku's **

**eyes open wide and grows infuriated and runs twoards Lelouch and cries out his name. But his atempts at stoping**

**Lelouch fail; and as he sees his former friend slip from his grasp, he falls to the floor and bangs his fist on the**

**ground.**

**Japan, 2006 a.d. A boy stands on top of the roof of a large building looking out at the world. This boy's name is**

**Yagami Light. In his left hand he holds a pen. In his right, the Death Note. Standing by his side is the Shinigami **

**Ryuk. "Ryuk," Light begins. After scarfing down an apple, Ryuk replies, "What?" "This world is corrupt. There needs **

**to be a ruler that can put all the evil people of the world in their place. A place where only the good can live and **

**the innocent are the majority. And I...will be the god of this new world! The world of Kira! And, by using the death **

**note, I can make my fantasy into a reality!" Just then Light spots a man walking down the street he recognizes. "Hm. **

**That man works for the police department. He's a new one. Matsuda I think his name is. I should kill him just in **

**case he will suspect me." Light opens his Death Note and almost began to write down his name. But all of a sudden **

**something else caught Light's eye. The dark night sky lit up into an aurora of multiple colors. then out of the sky fell **

**an object. "A shooting star?" Thought Light. "No. That...that looks like a persons body!?" Intreiged by this phenomena, **

**light decided to go check out the situatuion. The body fell about a mile away from where he was. Light saw the **

**body and it was official that this was a human being. "I wonder if he's dead." Ryuk comemnted. "I dont know." Said **

**Light. Light pushed the victim over with his foot. It was Lelouch. He started to groan. Since it was very dark, Light **

**couldn't see his face. "Excuse me," Light began. "Do you need somed help?" Just then Light heard the footsteps of **

**another person. "Damn," Light thought. "It's Matsuda. I better get out f here before he thinks I was the cause of this **

**guy's accident." Light ran into the forest and left Lelouch to die. Matsuda approached Lelouch. "Ahh! Oh my god!!" **

**Matsuda then picked Lelouch up and began to take him to a hospitle. Lelouch was willing to go but he didnt even **

**know where he was. Struggling to speak, he said "E Excuse me sir...wha what year is it?" Matsuda, suprised, replied **

**with. "Umm...It's...It's 2006." Lelouch couldn't believe it. Lelouch had gone back 12 years. "W wait," Lelouch says. "If **

**this is 2006, where is...where is the emperor?" Matsuda had no clue what he was talking about. "What're you talking **

**about, man?" Lelouch was confused. "You know. Charles di Britania?" "I still dont get what you mean man. There's **

**no such thing as Charles Di Britania." Lelouch was stunned. Not only had he traveled back in time but he had traveled to **

**another dimmension! A dimmension where there is no segregation, no discrimination, no imperor, no sadness or **

**sorrow, a dimmension...where Nunally could live. But he couldn't reveal who he was to this new public. What if **

**Charles found a way to come to this dimmension and capture him. Lelouch could live here peacefully under a **

**new idenity. "Sir," Lelouch said. "Thank you for your kindness but I just, uhh, fell out of a tree. I can go home by **

**myslef." "Well, okay. If you think you can." Matsuda replied. "I'm fine but thank you so very much." And with that, **

**Lelouch set off to find an appartment or hotel of some sort. As Lelouch searches for a place, Light walks to his **

**house. They both Simultaniously think the same thing: "This world...needs a leader...a leader with authority, assertiveness, **

**and power...That Leader...Will Be... ME!!"**

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Comment on this and continue to read. Arigatou. **

**Preview for the next chapter: Light: What? Who's this new kid? Lamerouge? Whatever. Huh? **

**Where is he going so late at this hour...I must know!**

**Next Time: My name is...**


	2. Chapter 2

Code:Death Note

Last time, Lelouch was facing off against Suzaku. Lelouch, in an effeort to escape, discovered a Britanian prototype time machine that sent him back not only to 2006, but to another dimmension. Lelouch belives that he should bring Nunally to this time zone so she can live in peace. Meanwhile, Yagami Light has discovered the powers of the Death Note and plans on ruling this world. What will be the outcome?

Chapter 1: My Name Is...

Lelouch had finally found a motel. The Security guard spotted him and asked him, "Scuse' me sir. Do you have residance here?" Lelouch used his geass and said, "You will give me a room for free and not tell anyone of this encounter. Correct?" The man, being under controll counldn't deny Lelouche's request. "Yeah here are the keys to room Zero." Lelouch chuckled under his breath. He entered the room. Which was perfectly clean. He fell on to the bed and looked at the cealing. "Should I really go back to my old dimmension and bring Nunally here?" "Perhaps you should..." a voice echoed throughout the room. Lelouch jumped up quickly and saw that it was C.C. "C.C?!" Lelouch exclaimed. "W What are you doing here? How did you get here?!" "The same way youd did." C.C. Explained to Lelouch that after he opened the portal to this time zone that she followed him and landed not to far from where he did. "So, now what of the black knights? What of Nunally? What of Zero?" C.C asked. Lelouch got up from the bed and looked out the window. "What now?" He repeated. "I'll tell you what...I will bring every Japanese person from the old world to this dimmension and save everyone! C.C, is there a way we can get back to our time?" C.C looked down at the floor and was silent. "So...You mean to tell me...We're stuck here!? That can't be! We cant live in this dimmension! We cant just leave Nunally! We just cant leave everyone else! There has to be a way!!" "Well..." C.C began. "We have three options: The first would be to somehow open up a vortex from where we were 'spat out' and go back that way, wait for someone to come to this time and somehow get into the portal before it closes. Or we could make our own time machine and go back from our original positions."

Lelouch thought for a while. He finally went with option number three. "Okay, we'll make our own time machine using the smartest people from this dimmension. But where are we going to find someone that is smart enough to make a time machine. Also who would have the resources?" Lelouch paced the room for another ten minuets. "I know!" Lelouch exclaimed. "I will attend the smartest collage and find someone that is a genius. Then, using the Geass, I will tell them to make the time machine!" "And what of the resources?" C.C asked. "That's where you come in." Lelouch said. "You will go to a scrap yard and gather up the materails necessary to make the time machine. Then...Soon...This area will be known permanently as the Untied States of Japan!!" Lelouch laughed into the black night sky.

Morning came. Lelouch got up early to get a quick start on the day ahead. "Are you going out now?" C.C asked. "Yeah. I just read in the paper last night that this genius kid named Kazomuya Kazuma goes to this prestigious collage not to far from here. I'll see you later C.C!" And with those parting words, Lelouch ran out of the motel. Five blocks away from the Motel: "Goodbye mom! I'm going now!" Yagami Light called out as he ran out of the door. "No one suspects a normal high school student like me to be Kira." He said to Ryuk. "Hahaha..." Ryuk chuckled."So what's your first order of buisiness?" "Well," Light began. "I'm going to kill those that are unworthy to the world. Such as criminals. That will be an easy task." Just then, as Light turned the corner, he plowed right into Lelouch and they both fell to the ground. Everything fell out of Light's bag; including the Death Note. "I'm deeply sorry!" Lelouch said. "Here let me help you with your things." He offered. Lelouch began to pick up Lights things. But, as he reached for the Death Note, Light snached it away before he could even get close to it. "Thank you...But I got it." Light said. Lelouch gave Light his things and the two parted ways. "I wonder what that book was." Lelouch thought. Light stared at Lelouch from behind. "Why not start with that guy Light?" Ryuk proposed. "Hmm...Maybe I will. I could ask him his name. Excuse me-" But just then Light heard a blood curtiling scream. He looked in the direction of the scream. It was a man threatining a little kid. "STEP ON MY SHOES WILL YOU!? WELL, I'LL TECH YOU A LESON YOU LITTLE TURD!" The child was crying uncontrolably. "Or I could start with him..." Light said. As the man began to punch the child repeatedly Light swiflty took the mans License and read the name of the drivers license. Light gave a small chuckle and wrote the mans name down in the Death Note.

Back in the Motel C.C was watching Vampire Knight on Youtube. Just as the show ended Lelouch came in the room with no luck. "What happened?" C.C said calmly. "The university was closed today for maitanace work. They said it would be open tomorrow. Lelouch turned on the television to see what was in the news. They were talking about the weather for the moment. "And in other news..." the reporter began. "The death of genius Kazomuya Kazuma occured today." Both C.C and Lelouch were shocked. They both payed attention to the tv now. Mr. Kazomuya was seen not to long before his death bullying some school children over stepping on his shoes. Then soon after he grabbed his chest and fell to the ground after a heart attack. Police announced him dead on the scene." Lelouch banged his fist so hard against the wall that it left a hole. "NO!" He screamed. "THIS CANT BE! HE CANT BE DEAD! THAT WAS OUR GOLDEN TICKET OUT OF HERE!! THIS MUST BE THE EMPERORS DOING! HE'S CURSED ME SO THAT I CANNOT RETURN! CURSE IT!" The reporter continued. "Authorities believe that this is the work of Kira himself but, as usual, no evidance has been found." Lelouch stood up. "Kira? Who's this Kira? C.C look him up for me." C.C sat at the computer and continued to watch her show. "C.C could you look up this Kira guy?!" C.C still sat there and payed no attention to Lelouch. Lelouch sighed. "Could you 'please' look up this Kira guy for me?" "Yes." She said. It wasn't long before she found the Kira website. "This is Kira?" Lelouch commented. "He thinks he's God and wants to rid the world of evil." C.C said. Lelouch was confised. According to the man that offered to take him to the hospital last night there was no ruler of this world. But many people seem to bow down to this Kira. Perhaps he's some what of a secret ruler. Ruling with fear rather than an Iron Fist.

The reporter continued on with the daily news. "On a lighter note Yagami Light was awarded today for being the smartest student in Japan and will be attending the Sakura Accademy as of next week when the new school year starts." "What?!" Lelouch said. He began to laugh. "So, there is one more golden ticket out there after all! That's it," He looks at Light on the TV. "You, Yagami Light, will be my scapegoat! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Meanwhile during Light's highschool graduation party, Light is saying goodbye to all his class mates. "Good Riddens," He thinks to himself. "Now that I am going off to collage no one will be able to stop Kira!" Both Lelouch and Light Simultaniously say: "Everything...is going according to plan!"

September 8th 2006, Sakura Academy grand opening of the new school year. Light looks around at his new classmates. "Welcome Freshmen!" The dean called out. "I hope you enjoy your stay here and learn many new things at Sakura Academy!" Light got his paper that told him where his dorm room was. "Excuse me," he said to the person who gave him the paper. "But do you know who my roommate is?" The person replied. "Not off the top of my head. I'm sorry." "It's okay. Thanks." Light then walk upstairs to his dorm room. Lelouch, in his dorm room, was busy unpacking and giving C.C orders. "Okay," he began. "While I am in class you have to be at the Motel. When my classes are done I will come back to the Motel and today make my announcement to this world that I am Zero. Then as I earn Yagami Light's trust I will see if he wants to make the time machine willingly." C.C was confused. "Why not just use your geass on him and make it easier?" Lelouch was putting his clothes in his drawer. "Simple. Because if I tell him to make my time mahcine using my geass and it doesn't work I cant tell him to forget everything I told him. Where as if I just ask him to make my time machine and he refuses I can use my geass to make him forget about me telling him that I was from another dimmension." C.C was downing pizza. All of a sudden Lelouch heard the door being unlocked. "Oh No!" He said. "C.C get out of here!" "Hm?" she said non-shelontly. Lelouch then proceded to push her out of the window. "Get out!" "Wha wait! Stop pusing me!" C.C fell onto a tree and hid in it's leaves. At that very moment Lelouche's new roommate entered . Lelocuh turned around and gasped. "Hi...My name is Yagami Light. Looks like we're roommates." Light looked at Lelouch intently. "Hey, I know you. You're the guy that I ran into yesterday. Haha well this is ironic." Lelouch was shocked. Who would've thought it would be this easy?! This would make it easier for Lelouch to earn Light's trust. "Well, Yagami Light, my name is Lelouch Lamperouge. Pleased to meet you." They both bow to one another. "Hmm..." Light thought. "I wonder if he's with the Japanese police force. I doubt it. He's not showing any wierd signs." "Uhh..." Light said. "I see you aldready started un-packing." "Oh dont worry." Lelouch said. "There's plenty of space for your stuff." I'm going out in a few minuets anyway." "Why?" Light asked. "Well, I'm visiting a friend." Lelouch began to walk twoards the door. "I'll probably be back late if not tomorrow. I guess we'll get to know eachother later." He smiled at Light. Light Smiled back. "That's fine. See you tomorrow." Lelouch walked down the stairs then out the door. Out into a new world, into a new destiny, a new land, and would become a new Zero...

To Be Continued...

Preview from the Next Chapter: Lelouch: The time has finally come. I will introduce this world to their new leader. Their new protector Zero!

Next Chapter: Zero.


	3. Chapter 3

Code:Death Note

Japan 2006 a.d. A young Britanian boy named Lelouch has travled from his homeland Briatania to this present time. He is already attending a local

collage with a boy named Yagami Light who hopes to take over the world one day and become god. The both are forced to share a dorm room together.

Lelouch has just stepped out to announce Zero's appearance and hope to get the people of this world on his side and for Light to make him a Time

Machine back to Britania in hopes of saving Nunally.

Chapter 2: Zero

It's 5:30 pm and C.C is at the motel room and is waiting for Lelouch to arrive. He steps into the Motel and begins to put on his Zero Outfit. "Its time for this

world to know who Zero is." He says. C.C tossed Lelouch his helmet. "I dont know why you want to show the people of this world who Zero is." she said.

"Why? Because I want to be their protector. I fialed to save the old Japan so I'm going to do things right this time around and defeat this Kira person!

Did you set the camara up?" C.C replied. "Yes. You'll be live in two hours." "Excellent." He said. Back at the dorm Light was planning on who he would

kill throughout the week. "You know what?" Ryuk began. "What?" Light replied. "I dont know about that Lelouch kid. He seems kind of suspecious. I mean,

who would go out and stay at a friends house knowing that their first day of collage starts tomorrow?" Light could care less. "I doesn't matter. He doesn't seem

like a threat. And besides, he will eventually bow down to me along with the other humans of this world." Light looked at the clock. It was seven o' clock.

"Still...I do wonder about him..." He said. He continued to write down names in the note book. twenty nine minuets went by and Light was done for the night.

"That's enough for one day I guess." He said. He then took out a bag of potato chips. As soon as he opened the bag, his television changed from the local

news to Zero's broadcast. "Good Evening Japan!" The voice called out. " Light Gasped. "What the-" Light said. Zero continued. "I know you are all probably

wondering who I am. Well I am here to tell you. My name is Zero. The reason I come here today is to tell you all that I would like to be your ruler. I know this

may shock and confuse some of you but please hear me out.

You are all familiar with the killer Kira I assume. If you're evil he is God punishing you. If you're good he is God blessing you.

But I have recently noticed that he is going after the police force trying to stop him. Soon he may come after you in his violent efforts to become God.

So please, I ask you, let me be your savior. I will sill punish the evil but only evil and with your help we can create a giant empire in which the

Japanese are the supreme power and the world will be at peace!" The Broadcast ended switching back to Sakura TV where the news-casters were equally

confused as the audiance."

"What the Hell!!" Light exclaimed as he crushed the bag of potato chips. "This Zero guy...trying to say...that he's god!! ONLY I CAN BE GOD!! I WONT LET

SOME BUCKET HEAD WITH IDIOTIC HAND MOVEMENTS DEFEAT ME!!" Light Reaches for his Death Note. "Uhh..." Ryuk says. "You know you can only do it if

you know his real name and face." Light pounds his hand on the table. "DAMMIT!" He puts down his Death Note. "Who is this Zero guy? Why does he want

to stop me? Does he know who I really am?" Light began to panic. He went over and leaned up against the corner of the wall with his hand in his face,

laughing. "Hahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHA!! JUST YOU WAIT ZERO!! I WILL FIND OUT WHO YOU REALLY ARE!! AND SOONER OR LATER YOU WILL DIE!!"

Ryuk stared at Light. "Humans...are so interesting..." Zero turned off all the equipment and took off his mask. "That went well I think." Lelouch said. "Yeah..." C.C

replied. Lelouch put his helmet away and sat down next to C.C. "This world...will one day belong to us." He placed his hand on hers. She blushed slightly.

The next mornig. "I'm going out now." Lelouch said. "Alright." C.C replied. Now that I got the first part of my plan compleated, all I need to do now is be

friend Light and have him build the time machine. And if he cant then he will die. I cant let just anyone know that I am Zero. Lelouch thought to himself. An

image of Nunally popped up in Lelouches mind. Nunally. He thought. You will be safe one day. Just hold on. Lelouch arrived at school a few minuets

before class was supposed to start. Wonder what Light is doing. Lelouch thought. Back in the dorm room, Light was getting ready for class. "Now then," He

began. "Books? Check. Bag? Check. Paper? Check. Death Note? Check. Alright, Ryuk. Let's head out." Ryuk was finishing up an apple. "Okay." He said. Light

walked around campus looking for his first class. He spotted Lelouch. Hmm... Light thought. He seems very normal. That is wierd that when he left, two

hours later, Zero broadcasted himself all over Japan. Though I doubt that this kid could be Zero I dont want to take any chances. I'll find some way to get the

truth out of him. "Lelouch!" Light called out. Lelouch looked over to him. "Oh, Light. Hi." Light ran over to Lelouch. "So, um, last night did you see that guy Zero

broadcast himself all over the news?" Light asked. Oh No. Lelouch thought. Does he already suspect me to be Zero? "Uh yeah." Lelocuh said. "That was

wierd. I personally am a supporter of Kira what about you?" Light looked at him. "Why yes actually. I think he has a great sense of justice..." Light saw something

hanging out of Lelouches bag. It looked like a cape. The same cape Zero had in his announcement yesterday! N No way! Lelouch...Be Zero?! This could be my

chance! I could Kill Zero right here!! Light smiled. "Say Lelouch. What's that hanging out of your bag?" Lelouch just remebered that he accidently brought his

Zero outfit to school. Crap! He thought. "Uhh...Well this is a...Suite that I took to my friends house. They were having a formal party and all and..." Light inturupted.

"Wow really? May I see?" Lelouch didn't know what to do. Let's see Lelouch or should I say ZERO!! Light thought. "Well," Lelouch began. "I just...dont want to get

it dirty." Lelouch turned slightly as to try to hide it. Damn! What am I going to do?! Lelouch thought. Just then, Ryuk screamed in a panic. Light slightly reacted.

Ryuk was shivvering and looking around. "Light!" Ryuk said. "We have to get out of here!! There is someone here with an evil presence! It's frekin me out!"

Light wondered if Ryuk just wanted some apples or if he was really serious. In any case Light chose to leave. "Oh that's okay." Light said to Lelouch. "I'll see you

later." With that Light walked away. When he was out of sight C.C jumped down from a tree. "You can thank me for that." Lelouch turned around. "What did you

do?" "I'll explain it to you later." C.C said. And with that, she also left.

The first day of classes had come to an end and Lelouch headed to the Motel to get the full details about what happened this morning. "So, what was that all

about earlier?" C.C was staring out the window. "That boy. Yagami Light. Somehow there was a Shinigami with him. I dont know how but it was. Which brings

me to an analysis that he might be Kira." Lelouch was shocked. "Light...be Kira?!" Lelouch exclaimed. "If he is then your plan might not go as planned. He might

try to kill you instead of joining you. I mean, you did say that you wanted to stop him after all and accordng to some of his supporters and even the local news,

Kira is relentless." Lelocuh clenched his fist. The television suddenly became staticy. It caught both C.C and Lelouche's attention. The word that appeared on the

screen was Kira.

"Good afternoon world. This is a message from Kira. I would like to announce that I have recently heard the evening broadcast from Zero. I would like to

inform all of my supporters not to worry. This Zero character does not worry me at all. As a matter of fact, he strikes me as being some what of a coward.

I am more than ready to take measures against him. So, do not fear world. I, Kira, will never perish! I challange you Kira and anyone else who dare think that

they have the power to stop me! I will become this worlds god!"

The broadcast ended. Lelouch could only stare at the television. C.C trying to comfort him said. "There is a way that you can ensure your safety. You could

join Kira. He can kill magically people apparently very easily without getting caught. Maybe he has some magic to get us back home." Lelouch relaxed a little.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right. I'll make another announcement soon." Lelouch went over to the desk and sat down. "I...I will not be defeated..." He said.

It was early next morning and Light woke up suprised to see that Lelouch had actually come back to the dorm. Lelouch...When did you get back? Were you

out being Zero? Light stepped outside, went to the back of the dormitory, and had a talk with Ryuk. "Okay," He began. "What freaked you out yesterday?" Ryuk

looked around very worried. "Okay so yesterday, believe it or not, I felt the presance of a witch. A very powerful one. It couldn't have been Lelouch because it

was the feeling of a female witch and I would've felt it when you were taling to him earlier. This particular witch, I've felt her energy before. A long long time

ago. If you try to confront her you will positivly die. I dont know if she knows Lelouch or not. But watch yourself with that boy." Light stared up to their dorm

room to see Lelouch just get up and go out of the room. Lelouch Lamperouge...I just might have to kill him... Light thought to himself. Light stragled to class.

He stayed up late again last night. He could hardly concentrate on the lecture. He didn't much care. He was focusing on a way to see if Lelouch was really Zero.

Tonight he would ask to see Lelouche's friend that he see's every night. If he could show that friend to him then he would believe that he wasn't just sneaking

out to do the "Zero Broadcast." After class Light met up with Lelouch. "Hey, Lelouch!" Light called out. "Could I ask you for a quick favor?" "Um, yes sure."

Lelouch responded. "That friends house that you went over, may I meet them. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Lelouch was suspicious. "Umm...

well...I dont think that they want any company right now. I mean, my friend is pretty ashamed of where she lives."

Hmm.. Lelouch thought. What is he trying to accomplish by coming over to the motel? Is he trying to see if I am Zero? He did almost see my costume after all.

OH NO! The costume! It's back at the Motel! If he comes there will be evidant proof that I am Zero and if I dont let him come then he will definantly think that

I am Zero! What am I going to do?! Light was intemidating Lelouch. "Come on. Is there something to hide?" "Uhh...well..." Just then Lelouch spotted C.C on top

of a tree. She looked at him intesly and nodded her head then ran away. Lelouch took this sign as a hint that she had everything under control. Lelouch regained

his confidance. "Fine. Let's go. It's about half an hour away from here." Lelouch said. Perfect. Light thought. Now I can see if he is really Zero.

They both got on the bus and headed home. It was quiet the bus was pretty much empty. Then, they both heard a woman on the bus. "Please...leave me alone." She said. A

man was trying to grope her. "Aww come on baby. You're sexy. Let me buy you a drink." Both Lelouch and Light were looking over that way. Light sighed and

thought. Another piece of scum I have to kill. I'll have to do this quick before Lelouch notices. But, before Light could even get out his Death Note, Lelouch walked over to the Man and tapped his shoulder. The man turned around angrly. "What do you want?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" "My appologies," Lelouch began. "But I dont think you want to harras this woman anymore." Lelouch then activated his Geass and the man had no choice but to obay. "Yeah Yeah. I gotcha'." He said and went got off at the next stop.

Light was amazed. Lelouch walked back over to Light. "Um," Light started. "How did you do that?" Lelouch was ready with a lie. " I guess I intimidated him somehow. Hahaha." They arrived at the Motel. I hope you have a plan, C.C." Lelouch thought to himself. Lelouch and Light both entered the room to find...

To Be Continued...

Comment and Rate.

Preview for the Next Chapter: Light: Who is this woman? Lelouches lover? Oh well no matter. Zero is broadcasting tonight and I know exactly how to prove Lelouches innocence...or guilt...

Next Time: Trust.


End file.
